


Beebo

by kjnoren



Series: Five Beebo Songs in Swedish, and One in English [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Crack, Drinking, Filk, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Song Parody
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 08:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19205656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjnoren/pseuds/kjnoren
Summary: To the tune ofJoleneby Dolly Parton. The direct inspiration came from the Swedish parodyBrolinby Spirella Girls.Written 15 September 2018.





	Beebo

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Jolene](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/490228) by Dolly parton. 



Beebo Beebo Beebo Beebo  
Jag ber dig snälla, ta inte mitt lag  
Beebo Beebo Beebo Beebo  
För ensam utan dom så är jag svag

Du är så rund du är så stark  
Med blåa ben på stadig mark  
Du springer som en virvelvind - Beebo

Så mycket muskelkraft det är  
När dom din blåa kropp dom bär  
Men jag är svag och flämtande - Beebo

Dom drömmer om dig natt och dag  
Vill ha en orgie uti Prag  
Och kicka Mallus som en boll - Beebo

Med ölburk framför Eurosport  
I brynja drömmer dom sig bort  
Dom vill blott ha totemen - Beebo

Beebo Beebo...

Dom far ju runt i detta skepp  
Kan välja ibland många grepp  
Men jag har blott en enda bön - Beebo

Jag ber dig lämna oss i fred  
Ditt totem, far åt helvete!  
Förlåt mig min förtvivlan - Åh Beebo

**Author's Note:**

> To the tune of [Jolene](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ixrje2rXLMA) by Dolly Parton. The direct inspiration came from the Swedish parody [Brolin](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7GQiPXF4p9k) by Spirella Girls.
> 
> Written 15 September 2018.


End file.
